The Huntsman Cancer Institute will initiate a breast cancer clinic attended by women, both with and without breast cancer, from genetically high risk families. This deep pool of at-risk women will provide subjects for epidemiologic, etiologic, screening, and treatment pilot studies, all of which will be submitted to the IRB via separate proposals.